Rain Kiss Goodbye !
by kykgnk1
Summary: Mereka berdua diam selama perjalanan. Tak tau kenapa tapi sama sama menikmati suasana yang tidak mereka sadari sedikit romantis ini. Dibawah guyuran hujan, mereka berjalan pulang. Warning. OC inside. SasuNaru


**_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. this is just a Fanfiction for all fujodanshi fans._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, School-Life_** ** _, OO, friendship, Shobnen-ai._**

 ** _Warning : Original character, misstypo_** ** _._**

 ** _A/n : Maafkan daku yang gak ngelanjutin FF Achikochi, malah bikin FF baru.  
Tapi seriusan, saya lagi pusing mau ngelanjutin itu cerita, gak ada inspirasi sama sekali. Novel" yang ada dirumah gak membantu sedikitpun. Jadi untuk mengobati stressku, aku buat FF baru ya, ya untuk hiburan sedikit. _**

**.**

 **.**

 **Rain Kiss Goodbye !**.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, Sasuke mencarimu tadi, dia menagih janjimu, entahlah Kaa-san juga tidak tau. "

Naruto yang sedang makan seketika tersedak ketika mendengar nama Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Sedetik kemudian merungut kesal.

"Ugh ! Aku kira dia sudah lupa janji itu." Bergumam pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh sang ibu. Ia mengacak-acak nasi goreng didepannya.

"Memangnya kamu janji apa dengan Sasuke?" Kushina lewat dibelakang Naruto sambil membawa beberapa sayuran yang baru diambil dari kulkas, kemudian lanjut mencuci mereka dan memotongnya.

"Tidak ada!" menghentikan acara aduk-mengaduknya, Naruto meminum segelas air dan mengambil tas yang terletak disampingnya. "Ettooo… Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san!"

Kushina hanya menoleh sekilas dan melihat Naruto yang sudah sampai diruang tengah.

* * *

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Suasana gaduh, beberapa orang sibuk mengganggu wanita-wanita dikelas, sebagian lagi sibuk berunding untuk mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan, tipikal anak rajin. Semua warga kelas sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia malah dengan asik mengerjakan sesuatu ditangannya yang terletak dibawah meja. Tangan kanannya asik memintal benang wol berwarna biru yang entah untuk apa gunanya.

"Ini lagi, lagi buat apa sih?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan menepuk bahunya dari belakang lalu duduk dikursi didepannya , menghadap kebelakang. Gayanya cool, tipikal wanita tomboy.

"Tidak ada." Mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari bawah meja dan menunjukkan apa yang sedang ia buat. "Aku bosan."

Gadis itu mendengus. Mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu sibuk mengetik sesuatu disana ketika mendapat sebuah email masuk entah dari siapa, terkadang tertawa sendiri. Naruto merinding sendiri melihat gadis didepannya ini. Mencoba tak peduli, Naruto merebahkan kepalanya keatas meja, ia sangat bosan.

"Hey, kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu?" Kiba bertanya, ia sibuk berdiri –lebih tepatnya setengah jongkok di samping meja Shikamaru, menyalin tugas yang dikerjakan oleh lelaki dengan bentuk rambut seperti nanas itu.

"Aku malas Kiba, nanti aku lihat punya mu saja ya." Balas Naruto pelan.

Kiba mendengus. "Dasar!"

 **TAK !**

Sebuah kaleng minuman ditaruh begitu saja diatas meja. Sang pelaku berdiri disamping meja Naruto.

"Oi dobe, kau tak lupa dengan janjimu kan?" Sasuke menatapnya datar, sorot matanya tegas dengan aura dingin. Naruto mengangkat Kepalanya sedikit, menoleh dan lalu terkekeh terpaksa.

"eeettooo.. annoo… Gomen ne Sasuke, hari ini tidak bisa, aku… aku ada urusan dengan Hinata hari ini." Menyengir aneh, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, sedangkan Miume –gadis itu– menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Dan salinglah mereka saling tatap menatap _/plak_ /.

Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi dan matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata gadis yang sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya _/bukaan/._

"APA!?" bentak Miume galak, lebih galak dari emak-emak yang gak dikasih uang bulanan.

Tak peduli, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Miume langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran. "Memangnya kau janji apa padanya?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatap kaleng yang tadi ditaruh Sasuke didepannya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku janji membelikannya sempak/? baru" ucapnya asal.

Wajah Miume langsung pasi, sedetik kemudian siku empat muncul didahinya. Naruto melirik lalu melanjutkan " Punya nya yang lama sudah banyak yang bolong! " ia terkekeh.

Siku empat makin banyak muncul didahi Miume "Yang serius saja, brengsek kau Naruto ! Aku jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak idiot ! " memukul kepala Naruto dengan sebuah kamus dengan cukup keras yang menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari pemuda didepannya itu. Naruto tertawa keras diikuti oleh Miume. "Sialan kau !"

Tanpa mereka sadari,seseorang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dari sudut sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tak lagi naik sepeda dengan warna norak itu?"Miume bertanya, ia membereskan ranselnya sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Naruto disampingnya.

"Hari ini aku sedang ingin jalan kaki." Memberikan sebuah buku pada Shikamaru seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Ah ya, kau pasti takut menabrak becak lagi kan? _(sejak kapan di Konoha ada becak?)"_ Miume mengejek, tergelak.

Naruto refleks memegang lututnya yang terluka lantaran menabrak becak kemarin. " Aku tak sengaja ttebayo ! Lagipula bukan salahku, tukang becaknya saja yang parkir sembarangan." Meringis asal lalu mengutuk becak laknat itu.

Miume tertawa. Gadis dengan gaya sembarangan ini sudah satu tahun dekat dengan Naruto akibat insiden jatuh didekapan ala film telenovela yang sering ditonton oleh Lee.

"Aku kira kalian sudah pulang. Anoo… Miume-san, apa kau mau pergi keluar berbelanja bersama kami hari ini? Aku melihat banyak barang baru ditoko, kemarin." Sakura masuk bersama dengan Ino dibelakangnya.

Miume menoleh lalu terlihat berfikir. "Bagaimana yah.. pasti membosankan. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut." Menolak lembut. " Kenapa tak mengajak Hinata saja?" bertanya.

Sakura menatap kesal kearah Naruto. "Dia bilang ada janji dengan bocah ini. Menyebalkan! " Naruto kembali nyengir inosen. Gadis berambut pink tiba-tiba mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas, teringat seseorang. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia sudah pulang sedari tadi." Neji tiba-tiba menyahut dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh lalu berdecak kesal. Neji tak acuh dan lanjut berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya. "Kami duluan ! "

Keempat orang itu juga mulai beranjak dari kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing. Berjalan seiringan karena arah tempat yang dituju kebetulan sama. Naruto merungut. _Kenapa hanya aku laki-laki disini?_

"Kenapa setiap ke kelas kami kau selalu mencari Sasuke?"

Sakura terlihat berfikir. "Karena aku menyukai Sasuke." Berseru gembira. Ino hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Miume bertanya lagi.

Sakira tersenyum aneh. " Karena….. Sasuke itu keren !" serentak ia dan Ino menjawab, tertawa kemudian. "Sasuke-kun itu keren, dia juga pintar. Ah … dia juga tampan." Sakura membayangkan rupa Sasuke yang sedang bertelanjang dada, memamerkan otot-ototnya, kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya di taman bunga seperti di film yang sering ia tonton dirumah. _(absurd sekali :v)_

Naruto memandang sendu kearah Sakura yang asik tersenyum sendiri. Api matanya sedikit redup entah karena apa. Miume menyadari perubahan itu, namun ia hanya diam.

" Kurasa kalian harus bergegas, sebentar lagi hujan. Rumah kami juga sudah dekat." Seru Miume, setengah berteriak.

Ino menatap langit. Benar saja, sudah mulai mendung. Lalu ia kemudian menarik Sakura pergi dari sana dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Setelah ditinggal dua gadis itu, keheningan menyapa.

Kedua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Naruto berjalan pelan, memandang kosong kearah jalanan didepannya. Miume juga sama, namun ia lebih memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang berjejer dipinggir jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Kau…. Masih menyimpan perasaan pada wanita bermarga Haruno itu bukan?" Miume membuka suara. Pandangannya tak lagi mengarah kesamping, sekarang menatap kearah langit kelabu diatas. Kedua tangan berada dibelakang kepala. Naruto menoleh sebentar lalu kembali beralih ke trotoar didepannya.

"Apa kerennya Uchiha itu? Sudahlah wajahnya selalu datar seperti papan tripleks. Sifatnya juga jelek. Keras kepala, mau menang sendiri, kurus pula. Apanya yang keren coba? Kau jangan mau kalah darinya Naruto ! " Tak henti-hentinya Miume menjelekkan Sasuke, memang, sedari dulu ia tak suka dengan lelaki yang dikatakan mirip dengannya itu. Hoo…. Tak Sudi!

Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Rambut ravennya yang diikat perlahan berterbangan karena tertiup angin.

Inilah kadang yang ia suka dari teman wanitanya itu, yang terlihat tidak acuh namun masih menyimpan kepedulian. Ia juga menghibur dengan caranya sendiri. Hal yang tidak banyak dimiliki oleh banyak gadis seumurannya, yang kebanyakan hanya tau tentang fashion.

"Kau harus cepat pergi, ganti bajumu. Hinata pasti sudah menunggumu. Aku pulang dulu, jaa!"

Miume tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto pelan lalu berlari menjauh ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi sebelum kencannya dengan Hinata dimulai.

* * *

Hampir satu jam Naruto menunggu Hinata di kafe itu, namun gadis tak berpupil itu tak kunjung datang. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang mempunyai pupil mata yang sama putihnya dengan keseluruhan matanya. Ia gagal paham.

Mengeluarkan handphonenya yang barusan bergetar menandakan adanya email masuk. Membacanya dan kemudian mendengus. Pantas saja wanita itu lama, ia tengah mengikuti acara kenduri /bukan/ ralat- ia sedang mengikuti acara kekeluargaan mendadak.

Mata Naruto berpaling dari handphonenya mengarah ke jendela besar disampingnya tyang memperlihatkan sudut simpang jalanan. _Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?_. Batinnya kesal. Namun yang ia lihat diluar juga tak jauh mengesalkannya, Sakura dan Ino yang mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan cepat didepan mereka. Mengesalkan !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau dimana? Ibumu sibuk bertanya tentang kau padaku. Dimana kau usuratonkachi?'_

Naruto mendengus kembali saat membaca email masuk dari Sasuke. Moodnya sedang buruk sore ini. Bahkan tadi saat ia pergi untuk makan ke Ichiraku Ramen, toko itu malah tutup. Mengesalkan sekali bukan?

Ketika ia berjalan menuju halte di ujung sana, ia menyadari langit menjadi semakin gelap dari sebelumnya. Angin dingin lembut menyapa tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengertakkan giginya. "Menyebalkan."

 **.**

Naruto tak menyukai langit kelabu. Itu membuatnya teringat masa kecilnya, dan juga… ...Sasuke.

Dia tak suka hujan, karena setiap hujan ia selalu berkelahi dengan Sasuke walaupun hanya karena pasal yang sepele. Kejadian memalukan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke juga terjadi saat hujan. Ia ingat dimana ia pingsan ditengah hujan karena berkelahi dengan Sasuke dan lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam pada keadaan terbalik, seperti hendak menciumnya.

Ngomong-nomong tentang ciuman, sudah hampir 3 kali ia berciuman dengan pemuda itu –yang dihadiahi pekikan ala wanita dari Naruto. Oh tidak, itu memalukan.

Dengan melamun Naruto berjalan melewati halte. Matanya masih menatap kosong karena melamun.

 **BRUAGH..**

Dangan kerasnya kepalanya membentur tiang lampu jalanan yang menyebabkan ia tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Meringis sakit ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut gila-gilaan. Jatuh terduduk ditrotoar dengan tidak elitnya.

 **TES !**

Tepat saat itu, setitik air jatuh dikeningnya.

Hujan turun ! _Ok, benar-benar bad timing !_

Saat menunduk, Naruto melihat setitis cairan berwarna merah jatuh diantara kedua kakinya. Kepalanya berdarah, sial !

Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun kembali terduduk ketika matanya tak terfokus dan bahkan memutar balikkan dunianya, menyebabkan ia mual. Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Ia mengeratkan kemejanya, namun sia-sia, kemejanya sudah benar-benar basah.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak mendongak, kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ia tak peduli juga, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hei Naruto !"

Suara itu memanggil sekali lagi, terdengar berat dan khawatir. Naruto akhirnya mendongak, menemukan Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia memegang payung hitam, memayunginya

"Kenapa denganmu?"

Naruto tak merespon, kepalanya masih pening. Sasuke melihat cairan merah yang perlahan menuruni kening Naruto. Ia mencoba meletakkan payung hitam itu dibahunya dam mencoba untuk berjongkok/? . Merobek lengan kemeja putihnya dan melilitkannya ke kening Naruto, menghindari pendarahan berlebihan.

"Sampai seperti ini. Apa yang kau fikirkan hah !? Naik sepeda kau menabrak becak, jalan kaki juga menabrak tiang. Matamu kau taruh dimana usuratonkachi?"

Naruto diam, ia masih menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto tau Sasuke itu kasar dan mau menang sendiri, tapi dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya sekarang membuatnya berfikir kalau pemuda yang didepannya ini bukanlah Sasuke.

"Naik ! " Sasuke berjongkok membelakanginya. Naruto diam tak bergeming. Karena kesal, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sampai pemuda itu tertarik jatuh memeluk punggungnya. Memasangkan jaket yang tadi ia lepas dan memasangkannya kebelakang punggung Naruto. Membopong pemuda itu untuk pulang kerumah. Kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan.

..

..

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membuat orang lain khawatir?" seru sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

Sasuke tak membalas. Sebelah tangannya dengan erat memegang paha bawah Naruto dengan susah payah, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi sibuk memegang payung.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan, berinisiatif memegang payung itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari payung dan beralih memegang paha kanan Naruto.

Mereka berdua diam selama perjalanan. Tak tau kenapa tapi sama sama menikmati suasana yang tidak mereka sadari sedikit romantis ini. Dibawah guyuran hujan, mereka berdua pergi pulang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tumben Sasuke baik._ Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Aku mengantarmu kerumah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku ramen ichiraku selama 3 hari penuh." Seru Sasuke cepat dan datar.

Naruto melotot. "EEEEEHHHHHH!?" Hilang sudah pemikiran Naruto atas perlakuan baik Sasuke. Oh, ia akan kere/? setelah ini.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

"Naruto! Ada yang ingin aku bilang."

Naruto turun dari punggung Sasuke perlahan dan menatap pemuda itu. Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menatapnya tak fokus . "Apa yang akan kau katakan kalau misalkan aku bilang aku suka kau?"

Naruto melotot. Sasuke menyukainya? Apa Sasuke Gay?  
Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Mencari kebohongan sehingga ia bisa mentertawakannya, namun tatapan serius Sasuke membuatnya bungkam.

"Naruto?"

"A…aku…." Dan Naruto melihat Miume yang terhenti berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan menatap mereka terkejut.

 **END**

Kabur dulu ah ….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yak /slap


End file.
